


Unreasonable Love

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Shotaro and Phillip out of town, Akiko finds herself with an unexpected case. Luckily, it's something right up her alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unreasonable Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tamagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamagus/gifts).



Unreasonable Love

“I’m sooo bored...” Akiko tipped her head back and sighed, staring at the ceiling. The detective agency was quiet for once, Phillip and Shotaro both being away. Ryu had gone to Kyoto to attend some police conference, and Phillip had insisted on going as well, having gained a sudden interest in the city due to a recent case. Naturally, Shotaro had went with him.

“I wonder if a case will come in?” Business had been good lately, but nothing had popped up since Phillip and Shotaro had left. Not that she could handle a Dopant attack, but a plain old case would definitely help to pass the time. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. “Ah! Coming, coming!” Bounding to her feet, Akiko raced over to the door and pulled it open. “Welcome to the Narumi Detective Agency! How-” She broke off, the identify of the client registering in her brain. “You’re Sonozaki Saeko!”

“I am.”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Akiko slowly stepped aside. “Please, come in...”

Saeko nodded, brushing past her to enter the room. Akiko swallowed hard as she closed the door, torn between bolting and standing her ground. Her loyalty to the agency won out, so she turned around and led Saeko to the client seating area. “Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you.” They sat, and she eyed the woman warily. After everything, the new head of the Sonozaki family was the last person she had expected to find sitting across from her. Saeko looked around, apparently at ease. “Is Raito not in?”

“No. He and Shotaro-kun are away at the moment. Do you need to contact him?” Phillip would take Saeko’s call, she was sure. Even after everything, he still had faith in his sister.

“Not at the moment.” Saeko focused on her, gaze intense. “However, I do have a case for them.”

Akiko straightened, interest piqued. She _had_ been wishing for a case, and as much as Saeko unsettled her, she was on the way to making up for everything her family had done. Shotaro would had heard her out, so she would as well. “What kind of case? As chief of this agency, I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Oh?” Saeko seemed amused by that. She studied Akiko for a moment, then nodded. “Very well. It may be a matter better handled by a woman. I’ve developed quite an affection for someone, but find myself at something of a loss as to how to...express myself.”

Akiko couldn’t hold back a smile. “You’re in love! Well, you’ve come to the right person! I’m something of an expert when it comes to love!” The word echoed in her mind as she launched into her qualifications. Sonozaki Saeko, in love! Shotaro would be so shocked when he learned!

Saeko cut in when she paused to take a breath. “While you seem very knowledgeable, this matter is more complicated than it appears.” Opening her purse, she removed a photo and held it out. “This is who I have feelings for.”

“Sudou Yukie!” She remembered that case very well, and the tragic aftermath. Looking up at Saeko, she asked suspiciously, “You’re not trying to kill her again, are you?”

“No. Despite her attempt on my life, I have no desire to take hers. However, our past is the reason I’m here. She claims to still not remember anything, and I wish to confirm that before I take any action.” Saeko held up a hand as Akiko opened her mouth. “I only wish to know whether or not she is telling the truth – she deceived me quite well before.”

Akiko stared at her, surprised how easily she admitted her mistake. Perhaps she really was becoming a good person. “What will you do if she doesn’t remember anything?”

Saeko frowned. “Tell her the truth, obviously. There’s no point in starting a relationship with someone if I’m going to lie to them.”

“I see.” She studied the picture of Yukie again. “How did you two meet?”

“As part of my plea bargain, Digal Corporation employs former Dophant users to both keep an eye on them and to help them re-adjust to society. Sudou Yukie has been a part-time secretary for six months, and we’ve gotten rather close during that time.” Saeko smoothed down her skirt. “She doesn’t seem to hold any hostility towards me, but she could easily be hiding it.”

Akiko handed the photo back and stood. “I’ll take the case. Do you have any objections if I tell Shotaro-kun and Phillip-kun about this?”

Saeko smiled faintly as she rose. “Not at all. I’m sure my little brother will be quite interested in my case.” Holding out a business card, she added, “Please call me once you learn anything.”

“I will.” She watched the woman leave the office, then sank back down into her chair. “Geeze, I just _had_ to wish for a case!”

\- - -

“Hmm, so you want to know about a Digal Corporation employee?” Queen snapped her phone shut and dropped it in her bag before looking at Akiko. “One of my former senpais works there, and she loves to gossip. What are you looking for?”

“Whether or not they actually has amnesia or not. And, well, what kind of people they like.” Saeko hadn’t asked for the latter information, but it would be a good thing to know going forward.

“Like as in friends or like as in love?” Elizabeth asked. At Akiko’s stare, she explained, “I don’t really care either way, but there is a big difference between the two. Knowing which one makes it easier to get information.”

“I guess that makes sense...like as in love.”

“Senpai should be able to find that out. Any rush on the info?”

“Nope, but sooner rather than later would be better.”

“It always is.” Elizabeth smiled as Akiko handed over the basics on Sudou Yukie, Queen leaning over her shoulder to watch as she flicked through the file. Akiko settled back in her seat, confident that progress would come quickly.

\- - -

Akiko tilted her umbrella up as she looked at the front doors of Digal Corporation, trying to not feel too anxious. According to Queen and Elizabeth’s information, Yukie left work at six and took public transit home. Assuming Saeko didn’t keep her late, she should be leaving within the next few minutes. For some reason, she felt nervous meeting Yukie. It was strange, considering that they had met before, and doing something like this was a normal part of being a private detective. Perhaps it was because Shotaro wasn’t with her? Well, she liked that he wasn’t here to tell her to go home and let him handle this, but not having him be a phonecall away felt weird.

Twirling the handle of her umbrella, she shook her head. Kyoto wasn’t that far away, and the regular police would definitely handle any trouble that did come up. Dopant cases were becoming rarer anyway, now that the supply of Gaia Memories was limited. “Oh!” Akiko smiled as Yukie left the building, watching as she paused and opened her own umbrella. Time to really get this case underway.

“Sudou Yukie?”

The woman turned as she approached and nodded. “Yes, that’s me.”

Akiko gave her best smile. “I’m not sure if you remember me, but I’m Narumi Akiko.”

“Ah, yes.” Recognition crossed Yukie’s face and she smiled politely back. “Yes, I remember you.”

This had to be a good sign. “If you don’t mind, may I ask you a few questions? It’s for a case.”

“I don’t mind. Although if it’s about anything from before two years ago, I won’t be able to help you...” Yukie looked away, and Akiko studied her carefully.

“So you still don’t remember anything?”

“Unfortunately, I don’t. I’ve been told about who I was and what I was doing, but I don’t remember experiencing any of it. There...There are dreams sometimes, but even they don’t feel real.”

“Dreams usually don’t,” Akiko said thoughtfully. “Although if your memories are surfacing in your dreams, maybe you’ll start remember things soon.”

“My doctor says the same thing, but I’m not sure I want to remember.”

“Why not?”

Yukie frowned and was silent for a few moments. “If my dreams do contain my memories, then I don’t want to be the person I am in them. So full of anger. So sad. So desperate.” She looked truly sad, and Akiko felt herself believing in her words. Yes, Yukie had proven herself to be a good liar, but if she was still after revenge, why admit all these things to a near stranger? It didn’t make sense to her.

Confident that her instincts were right, she said, “You don’t have to be the person you were before, Sudou-san. Not remembering your past may be tough, but it’s almost like you got a second chance to live how you want to live.”

Yukie nodded, then bowed her head. “Ah, forgive me for telling you this all of a sudden. You said you had some questions for me?”

“I think you answered them already. But if I have any more, I’ll contact you again.”

Yukie looked puzzled, but nodded. “Of course. Goodnight, Narumi-san.”

“Goodnight, Sudou-san. Good luck with everything.”

“Thank you.” Akiko smiled as she watched her walk off. She wasn’t sure she had the information Saeko wanted, but she still had things to report. Looking up at the Digal Corporation, she decided that she might as well go and see her client right away.

\- - -

“You’re nothing if not quick,” Saeko commented as they sat in a small meeting room. Akiko beamed, pleased to have surprised Saeko with how efficient she was. “What did you find out?”

“That Sudou-san doesn’t remember her past.”

“What if she is lying?”

She lifted her chin, sure in her reasoning. “Based on everything I know, and from talking with her, Sudou Yukie has no memory of her life prior to two years ago. If it turns out I’m wrong and she is lying, then I take full responsibility for whatever happens.”

“Full responsibility?” Saeko raised an eyebrow. “How very noble of you.”

“It’s my job to know if people are telling the truth or not.” Shotaro had taught her a lot about being a detective, including what it meant to have a detective’s pride.

“True enough.” Saeko leaned back in her chair, considering what Akiko had said. “So, if she truly doesn’t know what happened, that makes my situation all the more complicated.”

“Maybe, maybe not. It seems she’s currently single, and hasn’t thought much about relationships in general. She may very well like you, or at least be open to your feelings. You won’t know until you ask her!”

“Ask her directly? Well, I’m certainly not going to sit here and pine after her...” Saeko smiled, looking pleased. “Any suggestions on how to proceed, then?”

Akiko flushed, sensing that she was being toyed with. Still, she was being asked for advice, and she wasn’t about to pass up helping her client. “I would meet with her after her next shift. Don’t pressure her or anything, just tell her how you feel and see how she reacts. If she rejects you, then...well...” She hesitated, then pressed on. “Then at least you’ll both know where you stand and you can go from there.”

Saeko looked at her curiously. “You sound like you speak from experience. Is that how you and your boyfriend got together?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Ryu had been surprised at her confession, to say the least. But everything had worked out and they were doing well.

“I see. Is there anything else?”

“No, that’s everything I have.” They rose, and Saeko led her out of the room. “I hope everything goes well for you,” Akiko said sincerely.

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to let you and Raito know what happens.” They said goodbye to each other, and Akiko let out a happy sigh as she left the building. A case solved, all by herself! Her father would be proud. She hoped Yukie would accept Saeko’s feelings for her, but whatever happened, she was sure both of them would end up happy.

 


End file.
